


Disconnect a Million Miles

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, crossover!AU of sorts, in which videogames and online friendship are involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four online friends play a reality-altering game, and they don't create an airline, they create a world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnect a Million Miles

**Author's Note:**

> I will usually write ANs at the bottom, but before you start: This story will be using an instant messaging format, like a chat. If the font and colours are unreadable to you, you can deactivate them by clicking Hide Creator's Style on top of the page.

CGS RIGHT NOW opened memo on board MY JET NOW.

CURRENT godlikeSmuggler [CGS] RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 

CGS: Good evening 1ady, gent1eman, and creature of unknown and dubious procedence.

CGS: We are ha1fway through our summer ho1idays and I just thought I would 1et you know that I am bored.

CGS: Bored, bored, bored.

CGS: Bored. Bored!

CGS: So if any of you are perchance Hogwarts students, have any fic recs or wou1d 1ike to cyber p1ease do make your way to the board.

CGS: Thank you.

CURRENT skippingIcarus [CSI] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CSI: uh, guys, sorry for the trolling

CSI: i think he was trying to b-e funny

CSI: and please don't take up on any of his offers

CSI: b-ut i have to say that over here it's

CSI: UNB-ELIEVAB-LY B-ORING

CGS: So boring.

CSI: so very

CSI: very

CSI: VERY

CSI: b-oring

CGS: BOOOOOOO

CSI: OOOOOORED

 

==========>

 

\-- skippingIcarus [SI] began pestering godlikeSmuggler [GS] \--

 

SI: why do the offtopic forum-s always get the b-lam-e for b-eing a m-ess?

SI: personally, I think all the locked threads are even m-ore confusing

SI: you could alm-ost write an epic ab-out it

GS: ...What is this even about?

SI: nothing, nothing

SI: just m-y Sburb Beta registry code

SI: which for som-e reason has gotten lost in the award thread

SI: and i've a PM- telling m-e it's up already

GS: Oh, THAT deserves an epic.

GS: There was an orange weeaboo in a thread

GS: whose horrib1e typing had spread

GS: he c1utched his 1aptop c1ose to his face

GS: and as his friend insta11ed the game

GS: his desperate squinty eyes saw red

SI: screw you

SI: I'm- not a weeab-oo

SI: and m-y eyes aren't squinty

SI: I think

SI: and you said you'd wait for us to install the Beta

GS: I did. But the point of the epic was to 1augh at your face.

GS: I am waiting. And bored out of my mind. Where are the others, anyway?

SI: DeltaAlpha had to get it at the store, and so did M-ike x2

GS: You rea1ize your obsession with the phonetic a1phabet is unhea1thy?

GS: (And ridicu1ous?)

SI: (wouldn't it b-e hilarious if their real nam-e was M-ike though)

SI: (or M-ichaela)

GS: (I wi11 concede that point.)

SI: anyways yeah that's it

GS: I am thinking of opening another Games thread, just to entertain myse1f.

SI: what ab-out?

GS: Peop1e Who Are Not Evi1 But Have Evi1 Sounding Names.

SI: not a word gam-e? I'm- im-pressed

GS: I wanted you to p1ay as we11. It is pure, unmitigated mercy.

SI: how generous of you

SI: oh, I've got one!

SI: Davina M-cCall

GS: You can have that.

GS: Anyway, I am going to open that. I wi11 get back to you 1ater.

GS: Pester me if the 1ot come back.

SI: as usual

SI: see ya

GS: Bye.

\-- godlikeSmuggler [GS] ceased pestering skippingIcarus [SI] \--

  


 

==========>

 

  


CMM RIGHT NOW opened memo on board MY JET NOW.

CURRENT mirthfulMancub [CMM] RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 

CMM: hello chaps!!!!

CURRENT godlikeSmuggler [CGS] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CGS: Oh, he11o. Back, are we?

CMM: yeah :D i just came back from the mall and got the game

CMM: a little boy tried to steal my ticket!! :O

CURRENT skippingIcarus [CSI] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CSI: oh hi 2Mike

CSI: do you have your gam-e then?

CSI: that's so cool! congratulations!

CMM: .....thanks skip!!

CMM: i think izs a bit late though so I do't know if DA is going to get onlige :(

CSI: it's not late for m-e!

CSI: i got chapstam-p for free last week

CSI: and now i can see the tim-e in the actual window

CSI: and it says it's 6 in the afternoon

CGS: Or to be a 1itt1e more precise, 9:16 in the evening.

CSI: No, it's not!

CMM: mine says its 11.....

CMM: but the kitchen clock agrees with GS so i think he wins

CMM: sorry skip :'(

CGS: Aaaaand that is what you get for down1oading stuff i11ega11y.

CSI: Well, not all of us can afford all this wonderful first class material.

CSI: and b-esides, I'm- getting the genuine B-eta and that's what m-atters.

CGS: If they give it to you.

CSI: if they give it to m-e

CURRENT disjointAlphadog [CDA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CDA: Well, hello there, imbeciles.

CSI: hello alpha

CGS: Your amiab1e tone fi11s my heart with warmth.

CGS: But sad1y does not fi11 the void boredom has 1eft in me.

CDA: You want to know about boredom?

CDA: Try queuing for 14 hours in the summer heat to get a scratched copy of the game.

CDA: Thank goodness *I* could buy two.

CMM: im sorry they gave you a bad disc DA

CMM: :(

CDA: Not your fault, MM.

CSI: you can play though, right?

CDA: Yes, I'm installing it now.

CSI: m-e too

CGS: Me as we11.

CMM: +1

CDA: This is simply tedious. Are you playing any word games?

CSI: yeah and i just thought of one!

CSI: Agatha Christie

CGS: Good enough, I guess.

CGS: Russe11 Crowe.

CSI: good one

CDA: What on Earth is it about?

CSI: it's people who aren't evil b-ut have evil sounding nam-es

CDA: What's evil about Russell Crowe?

CGS: The name, of course.

CDA: "RUSSELL CROWE, HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!"

CDA: See? Straight out of SloganMaker.

CGS: But, we11.

CGS: Imagine me, doing this with my evi1 voice.

CDA: *I* have never, in My life, heard your voice.

CGS: Point taken.

CGS: Imagine... Stephen Fry's evi1 voice.

CGS: "Mark me we11, [mad cack1ing] soon you wi11 rue the day you dared to cross... Russe11 Crowe..."

CDA: That sounds a bit evil, yes.

CDA: But *I* think it's because you're the one doing it.

CDA: Evelyn Waugh?

CMM: whos that

CGS: Not bad.

CSI: Hey, MM, you want to play Phonetical Alphab-et?

CMM: haha yeah

CMM: spot check ijs soooo great!!!!

CSI: Okay... M

CMM: molecule

CMM: mongoose

CMM: mosQuito

CSI: shorter m-ate

CMM: mosQue????

CDA: It's a name, MM.

CMM: macnamara

CMM: mitchinson

CMM: moon

CSI: first nam-e?

CMM: martin

CMM: maggie

CMM: milly

CMM: molly

CMM: mandy

CMM: matihew

CMM: michael

CDA: Nearly, but shorter!

CMM: micky

CMM: mick

CMM: me

CMM: .....muh??

CSI: ...no

CSI: the phonetic alphab-et for M is not m-uh

CSI: it's Mike

CSI: I call you Mike

CMM: sorry skip

CMM: i just find it hard to remember

CMM: but..... i was really close!! :D

CMM: uh chaps??

CMM: is it just me or are there two cds

CGS: No, it's not just you.

CGS: One is for the Server and the other is for the P1ayer.

CDA: *I* call shotgun on being MM's Server.

CDA: *I* don't trust zier to not crash the whole team.

CSI: wait, we're a team-?

CMM: of course we aer skip!!!!!!

CGS: Much as it pains me to admit this, yes, I rather think we are.

CMM: cna i be your server skipper?? it would be like when we roleplay on twhe forums

CMM: like in a superhoero comic

CMM: :DDDD

CSI: alright, M-M-

CSI: b-ut Alpha i want you to keep an eye on him- when he's on m-y screen as well

CSI: i fear for m-y life

CDA: Most certainly will. You're the only safe player in this group apart from Me.

CGS: DA, may I suggest this, I think I wou1d be a suitab1e server for your session.

CDA: You really think I'd fall for that, didn't you?

CGS: We11, 1ook at who's the other option.

CSI: hey!!

CGS: 1et's be honest here.

CGS: You are 1ooking at the same boy who accidenta11y 1ost a11 our grist in a ro1ep1ay.

CGS: Because he thought he had accidenta11y frozen a cat.

CDA: A very expensive cat.

CGS: A cat. A cat that cost us 2 years of gaming.

CSI: b-ut that's b-ecause it was m-y first gam-e!

CSI: I haven't done it since then!!

CGS: This b1oke uses the Stack modus, DA. He will not get you anywhere.

CDA: Are you, perhaps, trying to convince Me to give you a place you want anyway?

CDA: Is that it?

CGS: No, just warning you. I wou1d not 1ike to have 1itt1e N00bpants as a server.

CSI: I'm- NOT a noob-!!!!!!!!

CDA: Yes, you are. But that's not the point here.

CDA: Do you want to be My server, then, GS?

CGS: Yes.

CDA: Are you sure?

CGS: For Bigg1e's sakes, yes.

CDA: Well, alright, Mr. Perfect, it's a deal.

CGS: Good! Now, who has not been assigned yet?

CSI: m-e

CSI: soooo, I'm- your server, GS

CSI: hello :)

CDA: Oh, this is priceless.

CGS: You 1itt1e shit.

CDA: *I* asked if you were sure, and you didn't listen.

CMM: theres a reason why ws call her alpha gs x)

CSI: and it's not just her usernam-e!

CSI: or m-y weird kink!

CSI: it isn't a kink, b-y the way

CDA: I'm glad you're learning by now.

CDA: Most of you, at least.

CDA: Shall we start now?

CMM: yeah a boy at the store saif it was..... lifechanging!!!!

CSI: I hope so! here's to the adventure to com-e *raises glass*

CMM: and to being with you guys!! +toasts+

CGS: And to the u1timate death of summer boredom, p1ease God.

CDA: Thank you for cutting the roleplay madness before I did something drastic, GS.

CDA: Here we go.

**Author's Note:**

> This, as some of you may have noticed, is a crossover with Homestuck. If you don't know what that is, I can't make a long rant about it but it's a webcomic with the same prompting as this story. Although you don't need to read the comic, it can be difficult to understand due to Weird Time Shenaningans, but that happens in the comic as well so it's no use trying to compare.
> 
> But! I'm at your service. If you don't understand something, whether it's a word, a concept, mechanics, whatever. You can message me or ask in your review, I want to make the reading experience feasible. Cheers!


End file.
